


love in the in-between [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "love in the in-between" by rozegold."Vex spends an evening with her two favorite people."
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Zahra Hydris/Vex'ahlia, Zahra Hydris/Vex'ahlia
Kudos: 4
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	love in the in-between [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rozegold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozegold/gifts).
  * Inspired by [love in the in-between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348062) by [rozegold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozegold/pseuds/rozegold). 



Length: 9:05  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/love%20in%20the%20in-between.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/love%20in%20the%20in-between%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Back on my poly podfic train! Thanks to rozegold for having blanket permission! Used to fill my "read sexy" square for podfic_bingo.


End file.
